Ice Cream
by sonoposeidon
Summary: Set in season 7, Shawn thinks about ice cream. Gus involves Juliet and generally saves the day. I see no reason for it not to be rated K.


Ice Cream

Not much of an A/n here. This is set just after "Turn Right or Left for Dead". Inspiration struck forever ago, but I couldn't write because I had...school. And by school I mean a severe case of laziness. And then my first try was utter tripe.

In other news, this is a slight break from my style and is told from Gus's point of view. One of these days I should get around to writing in 1st person... But not today! Anyway...

* * *

"You know Gus, one of these days I'm gonna open my own old-fashioned ice cream shoppe." Season 5, Episode 9

* * *

"You know, I need to open my own ice cream shoppe."

Gus sighed. Seagulls chattered and waves broke on the beach as he and his best friend walked down the boardwalk. Here came the 6-year-old idea again. "You know you only bring that up when something is wrong with Juliet, right?"

"I do not!" Gus gave him a look. "I do. You're right. But I'm serious this time!"

"I know, buddy. I know."

Gus walked into the busy precinct. Shawn had gone off to his dad's house to make good on a promised chore, so Gus took his chance to do some business. With that purpose in mind, he made his way toward Juliet's desk.

"No Gus, we don't have any cases. We're doing fine on our own. The door is that way."

Gus bit back his hasty retort. He breathed deeply, composed himself, and began speaking. "Hello Juliet. It's nice to see you too. Thank you for informing me that there are no cases. That was not my first question, but thank you anyw-"

"No, I don't think I'm being too hard on Shawn. He..." Juliet lowered her voice. "He lied to me and to the entire Department. For seven years, no less."

Gus couldn't stop himself this time. "That wasn't my question, Detective!" The hubbub of the station stalled for a moment to see why the normally calm man had exploded. When no information presented itself, the noise level returned to a dull roar. Gus again composed himself and, noticing a slightly cowed Juliet, continued. "I was simply going to ask if you wanted some ice cream." He grinned to himself when he saw the perplexity evident on her face. "Shawn wants to start up an ice cream shoppe and I was wondering if you think the city needs another." The hard expression returned to her visage. Gus sidestepped his way into his final point. "It's odd. The last time he thought about this was when those feds were in town looking for that spy. It was actually just before they got here. Hm. Sorry for taking up your time. I'll let you get back to your work." _That should be enough for her to connect the dots, _he thought. _She's a smart girl._ As he walked out of the station, he glanced back at her just in time to see the light of realization dawn over her face.

* * *

Gus's phone buzzed on his desk. He picked it up and saw that Shawn had asked, "we still on 4 pizza and ferris bueller?" With a quick, "You know that's right!" back, Gus began to close up the Psych office. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he saw Juliet's car pull up. She walked in and, noticing that Gus was alone, asked where Shawn was.

"Oh, he went home for the day. I'm gonna see him right after I pick up the pizza. Do you want me to give him a message?"

"No, it's...it's fine. Can you just...don't tell him I came by. Please?"

Gus heard her desperation and instantly knew how much agony she was in. Not being around Shawn was killing her almost as much as it was killing Shawn. But he also heard that she needed time to figure everything out for herself. As much as he wanted Shawn to know that Juliet still loved him, he knew that it couldn't work that way. He couldn't interfere, and that meant that he had to honor Juliet's request. He slowly nodded his head. She thanked him and walked out the door.

Gus cleared his head, finished locking up the office and left to pick up the pizza.

* * *

Shawn walked in ahead of Gus after they got back from lunch and instantly noticed that something was different. Without missing a beat, he saw the ice cream cone sitting on his desk. Gus saw it too and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

So, a bit shorter than what I've been writing for Happy Birthday, but it was just a drabble anyway. Did anybody see what I did there with that ice cream at the end? If you can tell me what literary element I employed, I will grant you the ability to make pineapples appear in your fridge after you buy them at the store! Oh, the cleverness of me!


End file.
